


We need to hide our faces

by Televa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, modern day history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the anti-gay law of 29th of June 2013 was published and things got out of hand, Ivan realises the only thing he can do is to send Gilbert away in order to protect his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to hide our faces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. Wow, a second published fic in two days. This must be a new record. I want to remind that no, I do not own these little fellows and I do not get any kind of profit from this, only pride. I'm just goofing around. English is not my mother tongue, not at all, so there might be some sort of typos. Forgive me.
> 
> I'm also sorry if boys are a tad OOC, but that might be just because of my headcanons. Enjoy!

Another day at Ivan's mansion had brought nothing new to Gilbert, who had spent his hours by walking around recklessly, occasionally doing some gardening in the backyard. Ivan had promised to be back home around four o'clock, but as the fingers got closer to seven than four, Gilbert became a bit worried. Sure it was nothing new, Ivan's bosses were in this habit of denying their country's NP to go home and made him overwork instead. But in the light of last June's events, the ex-Prussia was allowed to worry even though NPs basically were immune and untouchable for mundane laws. Right?

Gilbert didn't like it. He remembered the days when he had had to stay awake whole nights and finish his work, but that had happened only when he had been too lazy to do anything. Later, when Preußen had turned into Deutschland and Ludwig had become officially NP but he himself didn't vanish, Ludwig's boss had given work for the both of them. They had their own strenghts and weaknesses, and together they were unvincible. And then Gilbert was made to move in with Ivan, and eventually hateful bickering and insults turned into moans of passion and shy Iloveyous.

After the great fuss that was the 20th century, a new era had begun with new idealisms and conflicts. For them, it was a beginning of a peaceful life that they had both longed for since the Great War. Unfortunately, the hand of faith wasn't on their side.

Being too wrapped up in his thoughts, Gilbert didn't hear the front door slamming open and then close in a hurry.

"Gilbert, I need you to pack your belongings and get back to your brother for a couple of months," Ivan puffed heavily as he stormed in. He was scared and in the edge of panicking.

"Ivie, take deep breaths and calm down," Gilbert said voice full of concern. What the hell had happened to get the always happy and smiling man into this state of mind?

Ivan did as told and for a couple of minutes he just tried to calm down. When he felt calm enough to speak, he began.

"Gilbert, you know what that June's treaty was about? They anti-gay propaganda thing my boss signed. The truth is that it's gotten worse, and they might have a clue about us."

Well fuck.

"Honestly I don't know for how long I can protect us both. Because they fear me greatly, for me alone they cannot do any harm, but for you alone... I do not want to even think about it."

The silence that dwelled in the room was so thick one could've cut trough it. Eventually, somewhere between his thoughts, Gilbert came to a solution.

"If I really need to leave, so shall I do. But don't you asshole even think I'll leave at this heartbeat. I'm not going anywhere before tomorrow," he said surprisingly calmly.

"Gil-".

"No buts. I can always fight if it comes to that, but if you really believe I have to go, I will. And besides, I wouldn't be able to leave before tomorrow, none of the flights to Germany leave before one P.M.."

Sometimes it scared Ivan how strict and intimidating Gilbert could be if the albino only wanted. And, frankly, it was something that had made him even more attractive. Ivan was a man who didn't want to save damsels in distress, and knowing how strong Gilbert was made it easier for the both of them. Gilbert had always preferred pure power over manipulation, and his longsword was a lot scarier weapon than a simple fauclet that was Ivan's weapon of choice. Together the Russian and Prussian were a scary pair that could handle basically anything out on the battlefield. Well, the years they had spent together had made them the most effective pair among all the NPs. In power, they even beated Finland and Sweden.

"We should go to sleep. I'll help you pack your stuff on morning," Ivan said shaking his head. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to let Gilbert go, but he had to. Loosing Gilbert for a couple of months was better than to loosing him forever. He put his hand on Gilbert's waist protectively and pulled the other man closer Walking stairs up while nuzzling into someone's hair was hard, but when a clingy albino was added walking became almost impossible.

In the bedroom, after chaging into their sleeping clothes, the two men snuggled closer to each other. They both knew that this night was going to be their last one together in a while, so they didn't want to let go. Ivan ran his fingers on Gilbert's cheek softly, mapping out the familiar ivory-like skin. Gilbert instead stroked Ivan's hair while burying his face into the crook of the Russian's neck. The scent of Ivan was so comforting that the red-eyed man could feel how sleep was overtaking him, but he didn't want to sleep. Not yet, not now, not when falling asleep meant that their time was coming to an end.

"Let me touch you," Gilbert muttered as he pressed butterfly kisses along Ivan's neck. The said man only nodded. This was not a time for hickeys, only small gestures of love. Slowly, as minutes came and went, they undressed, kissing each other wherever and whenever mouth could, savoring everything. As passion grew so did their boldness, and when their self-control finally broke, their love-making was slow and tender and oh so beautiful. It amazed them both, how slow they were able to go, and when their climaxes neared and releasing was only a heartbeats away, the only thing Gilbert could think about how he didn't want this to end, not now or never, because here, right at this very moment, he had everything he needed.

Basking in their afterglow had made them to move back to their original position of Gilbert laying in Ivan's arms. It had always surprised the Prussian how gently Ivan truly was: his behaviour at home was so different from the one the world saw, because the social pressure he had was terrifying. When everyone throughout the history had seen him as a monster, as someone who only made distruction and never created anything, suddenly being a sweetheart was out of the question. But here, where home was and where Gilbert was, the big-boned Russian was allowed to be at ease.

"Good night, love. Ich liebe dich so viel," Gilbert whispered the words against the neck he had managed to mark with a hickey.

"Я люблю тебя."

**Author's Note:**

> My very first softsoftcore. I hope I nailed it even somehow. But, there's a thing I want to say as a privet person with my own opinions: the things that are happening atm in Russia do not make me happy. I believe love is equal and do not depend on person's gender or sex. After all the stories I had read, I started to write this little fic. Trying to suppress love and making people fear because of their feelings is beyond my understanding. I cross my fingers for those who have to suffer because some people don't like what they see, and I hope people all around the world would show their opinion. We have to stand together and even get to barricades if the situation needs it. We have to stick together.
> 
> Good night, everybody.


End file.
